A connector comprises a supporting housing carrying a set of terminals, each terminal being crimped with an electrical wire. The connector thus obtained is intended to be connected with a set of pins, for instance carried by a electrical board, each pin coming into contact with a terminal.
For mounting the connector, each terminal is first crimped to a wire, and then inserted into a receiving chamber of the housing. In the chamber, the terminal is retained by means of a pawl and a stop. Usually, the pawl is hinged to the housing and the stop is arranged on the terminal, although the pawl may be hinged to the terminal.
Several problems arise with current connectors.
During its insertion, the terminal strikes the base of the pawl and pushes it back elastically. Afterward, the terminal reaches a retained position where the pawl is released and retains the terminal from going backward the reception direction.
In order to avoid unwanted disengagement of the terminal, the pawl is generally made very stiff, which increase the insertion force needed to push it back. Stiffness can be obtained through thickness of pawl foot or through longer stroke of pawl.
Since terminals are usually inserted by human operator, the pawl cannot be made too stiff, and unwanted disengagement may still occur.
Moreover, the pawl often rests against the stop only with a limited area of its contact surface. This happens when the stop is shifted laterally relative to the pawl, for instance because of clearance.
Here again, this may lead to unwanted disengagement of the terminal.
Moreover, in case the connector is exposed to vibrations, it is preferred that the terminal when in its final position is held tightly. Therefore it is preferred that the terminal is adjusted with small clearance within the receiving chamber.